Letting Her Go
by VictoireFaye
Summary: The villagers might gossip, and the elders might shake their heads, but Impa simply smiled and waved back to Zelda as she rode away with Link. She was finally letting her go. Oneshot, Zelink -Impa's POV


_Letting Her Go _

_By,_

_Victoire Faye _

* * *

Zelda burst through the doors of the throne room with all the air of Spring. She had a practical dance in her step, and a dumb smile plastered to her face, for not only was she freed from the rituals and regulations of the court for an entire week, she was soon to be swept of her feet by Hyrule's hero and her own fiancée, Link, and taken to the ever so romantic Lake Hylia. 

Impa put a hand to her forehead and sighed.

The Queen rushed toward her, and her normally statuesque image was broken by the giggles of a girl in love. Impa forced a small smile, and bent to straighten Zelda's dress with every aspect of a mother's care.

"Excited, Zelda?" She tried to share some of the young Queen's enthusiasm but she found it difficult.

"Of course I am," She grinned shamelessly. "He's been away so long."

Indeed, he had been gone for quite some time, off to various places for the business of marrying into royalty. Impa trusted he was at least trying to appease the suspicious minds of the allied forces of Hyrule, but she could only hope. Zelda had been orphaned when she was still young, and Impa had been more of a parent to her than anyone else had been.

Zelda chattered away aimlessly as they climbed the steps and went into her chambers. Impa hadn't raised her to be human, she'd raised her to be a monarch. She made sure she was well versed in literature, taught everything there was to know about war and politics, and influence by the greatest artwork and musical compositions, but still her walls had fallen for him. She was a strong and valiant Queen to her kingdom, yet Impa feared she would fall from grace.

Zelda sat in front of her mirror, raking her fingers through her golden hair. Impa was no longer listening to her cheerful voice speak on and on about Link, but she mused about the young girl before her. She raised her from infancy, and sang to the lone child in her cradle when she had only a kingdom. She dressed her in tiny gowns when she could but barely walk, and scraped together enough of her salary every time her birthday came to buy her a gift fine enough for royalty. She sheltered her from prying eyes when she grew to an adolescent, and pulled her corset tight and molded her hair into a graceful style for every ball. She comforted her whenever the court pushed the young woman to tears, and became notorious for ushering away suitors with even the smallest of flaws, to protect her beautiful Zelda's heart. She could do no more when Zelda chose her own suitor.

He came on horseback seemingly out of no where, adorned with the metals and honors of a legend. He grabbed her heart and wouldn't loosen his grip, no matter how Impa tried to coerce him. Impa pried the girl away, but she always returned to him. She pressed the flowers he gave her in her sophisticated books, and spent hours with him in the gardens instead of in the libraries Impa wished she would stay in. While Impa could not say that she was affecting Hyrule, she feared Zelda would harm herself.

She ran a comb through Zelda's hair, and took a rod heated by the small flame burning in her fireplace to curl the ends of her long strands. She helped touch up the powder and light paint on her face, and assisted her in changing out of her thick and formal gown suited for a distinguished Queen into a light, green dress suitable for a fleeting fairy of a girl- practical for traveling in the hot summer night but a bit to reveling for Impa's mental stability. She helped Zelda fill her satchel, preferring to pack away her combs, perfumes, and paints rather that see what other skimpy garbs she was planning upon wearing when tucked away in privacy with Link.

Impa had for warned the Queen when this madness started. She tried to steer her away, to keep her away from what she warned was a "dangerous" man. She resorted to sleeping upon one of the sofas in Zelda's chambers to prevent any late night trysts. Goddess forgive her, but even the sternest of guardians could not protect her chastity.

She had long known that they had moved past a platonic friendship and into courtship, but even after their inevitable engagement, she was shocked to walk into her bedroom midday to find a disrobed Zelda along with Link. She left immediately, nearly dropping the tray of food she had meant to bring, shaking and praying to the Goddess she hadn't been seen. The blush permanently flushed on Zelda's face whenever Impa entered the room even weeks afterward told her her prayers had been unanswered.

It was in fine timing that Link was arranged to go on this "good will" trip, for it gave Zelda time alone. She saw the Queem loose some of her natural luster in his absence, she saw her usually high held head drop a bit lower. As much as she wanted Zelda to push him away, Impa knew there wasn't anyone else for her.

Another servant broke her thought, popping in to inform them that Link had arrived. Impa nodded, and Zelda smiled brilliantly. Impa lifted her parcels and walked along side the Queen, who in her eyes was still the little princess who tugged at her apron those years past. She knew she had to let her go with him, but how she wanted to keep her to herself.

"And you'll be well provided for?" Impa asked wearingly.

"Of course Impa. We'll be staying in a nice hotel, with proper provisions and everything." She tried to answer to her guardian's every worry, a quest she could never accomplish.

"And you'll be safe?"

"Impa, it's Link." She laughed and smiled, and even Impa broke her character.

"For goddess sake, Zelda, just don't come back with his child in your stomach. The wedding is still two months off."

"Impa!" Her shout rang through the halls and they both broke out into laughter.

They stepped out onto the grounds, where Link was surrounded by several infatuated villagers and servants, each bidding hello. He looked above the masses and saw her with light in his eyes shining under the rising moon. He came forward to meet her, and she flew into his arms while he spun her and they delighted in a deep kiss to the applause of the small group. They exchanged sweet nothings, and even Impa could admire the charm he used to draw her in, and the spell she had over him. Young love, clearly.

She tied her pack to the saddle, and clasped Link's hands before turning back, towards Impa. She looked toward her caretaker with sympathy in her eyes and said the words Impa needed the most.

"Thank you, Impa. I'll miss you." She embraced Impa tightly, before returning to the horse and being pulled up to the mount in front of Link. They rode off, away from her, but she waved as she started to disappear into the world.

A worried maid stepped in beside her, touching Impa's arm lightly and breaking away from her silent jubilee.

"The other's in town won't approve. They'll look down upon the Queen leaving with her betrothed before the wedding. Shouldn't they wait until night has completely set? Goddess, how they'll talk-"

"Let them talk." Impa crossed her arms, poorly suppressing a smile. "And let them go. Goddess knows it's bound to happen." The villagers might gossip and the Elders might shake their heads, but she just grinned and waved back to the queen. She was finally letting her go. She walked into the castle, absolutely content for once in quite a while.

"Let them go- let her go." She whispered to herself. "And she'll come back."

She hummed as she walked through the halls, swaying a bit, as the rest of the staff turned to look at the odd sight.

Young love, how positively wonderful and ridiculous.

* * *

A/N: Just a short little oneshot focusing on the under appreciated motherhood of Impa, and her charge Zelda. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
